


i wish we were still believers

by damipussycomplex



Series: i am never what you want, but you are always what i need [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Casual Sex, Dick is basically head over heels in love with him, Dom/sub, Fuckbuddies, Jason is a big dumb baby who is so unbelievably oblivious to how Dick feels about him, M/M, Oblivious Jason Todd, Praise Kink, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Smut, Spanking, Tattooed Jason Todd, Well not really, and so fricking obvious about it but Jason can’t see that, at least not on Dick’s part, goddamn fools in love, like REAL oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: “I hate you,” Jason repeats, and it still breaks Dick’s heart to hear it, even after how long they’ve had this thing between the two of them, even after the number of times Dick has heard Jason say this or something similar before.Because the thing is, Dick is very much attached. And Jason doesn’t want that.Dick doesn’t say anything in response, just carries on kissing him as he eases Jason onto his bed. But he knows that Jason hates him.God, heknows.And yet, that doesn’t make it hurt any less.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: i am never what you want, but you are always what i need [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702390
Comments: 30
Kudos: 353





	i wish we were still believers

**Author's Note:**

> first jaydick fic!! hope you enjoy :)
> 
> by the way, in case there wasn’t enough warning for you in the tags, there is a pre-negotiated kink in this i.e. the spanking. There isn’t a conversation about it in this, but both parties are fully consenting all the way through.

“I hate you,” Jason mutters against his mouth, his hands fisting in Dick’s hair as he leans in and kisses Dick, eyes fluttering closed.

Dick just sighs into the kiss, his arms circling around Jason’s waist to pull him closer and sucks on his bottom lip.

They’ve only just made it back to one of Dick’s safe houses after a pretty rough night of patrolling. There was a breakout at Arkham, and so they, along with the rest of the family, had to round up all the criminals. 

The Joker was one of the ones who got out. 

Dick had had to physically restrain Jason to stop him from blowing the bastard’s brains out as soon as he’d caught sight of him, even though Jason had promised Bruce that he wouldn’t kill tonight or fire any lethal shots.

Understandably, Jason is still mad about it. Still mad at Dick for stopping him, and still mad at Bruce for forcing him into a situation where he had to let his murderer live.

“I hate you,” Jason repeats, and it still breaks Dick’s heart to hear it, even after how long they’ve had this thing between the two of them, even after the number of times Dick has heard Jason say this or something similar before. 

Because the thing is, Dick is very much attached. And Jason doesn’t want that. 

Dick doesn’t say anything in response, just carries on kissing him as he eases Jason onto his bed. But he knows that Jason hates him.

God, he _knows_.

And yet, that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

Dick clambers onto the bed and kneels between Jason’s thighs, reaching out to undo the knot in the drawstrings of Jason’s sweatpants. They’re gray and a little worn out, cuffed at the ankles and still soft to the touch, loose around Jason’s long legs.

Jason gives Dick’s cock a sneaky squeeze through his suit before sitting up a little to fiddle with the catch at the back, careful not to set off any triggers which could make the suit give him an electric shock. 

Dick stops him though before he starts to pull down the hidden zip at the top, taking hold of his hand to place it in his lap. “Let me take care of you today, little wing,” he says, stroking his thumb over Jason’s scarred knuckles.

Jason snatches his hand back, glaring at Dick. “I don’t need _you_ to take care of me,” he spits out, eyes narrowed. “Never have, never will. And if that’s why you think I’m here, I’m leaving right now.”

”I know that you don’t need me,” Dick says, his voice soft and surprisingly calm as he takes Jason’s hand again and presses a soft kiss to his palm. “And you’re perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, I’m not trying to undermine you. But I _want_ to take care of you because I _like_ doing that. Not because I think that you _can’t_.”

Jason blinks up at him, clearly suspicious of Dick’s intentions. Dick gives him his most winning smile, the one that charms most men and women whenever Bruce decides to rope him into attending a gala or a public event of some sort. 

“Come on, Jay. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Jason stares at him for a little while longer, then eventually rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “ _Fine_ ,” he snaps. “Get on with it then.”

”Thank you,” Dick murmurs against his cheek, and once more against the full curve of his mouth. 

Jason doesn’t say anything in return, and it’s like an echo of earlier on when Dick himself did the same thing as Jason kisses him even harder, like he’s trying to stop Dick from expressing his gratitude at being able to do this for Jason and showering him with praise. 

Jason makes a soft sound in the back of his throat when Dick smooths a hand down his chest and then slides it underneath his black tank top, resting it on his stomach. 

Jason’s hair is curling over his ears and at the nape of his neck, still a little damp when Dick twines his fingers into it because of the shower he had as soon as he got into the safe house after storming off once patrol had finished and getting in before Dick himself. 

“Sure you don’t want me to shower?” Dick asks softly, kissing the strong line of Jason’s jaw. Jason huffs at him, but melts into the mattress when Dick sinks his teeth into his soft skin. 

“ _No_ ,” Jason grits out, tossing his head back. “Just — do what I came here for. Enough of the small talk.”

“If you insist,” Dick says, then pulls away from Jason and slides back off the bed, standing up to pull his suit off. Jason sits up to watch him, making no attempt to hide the fact that he’s already half hard, a wet spot forming on the crotch of his sweatpants.

Dick can guess that means he’s not wearing anything underneath them, which — _fuck_.

He starts to shrug himself out of his suit to try and distract himself from thinking about how _long_ Jason must have been waiting for this that he’s gotten hard from just a bit of kissing, to avoid thinking of how _needy_ Jason will become once Dick actually gets his hands on him, the _sounds_ Dick will hopefully be able to fuck out of him once Jason finally gives in and lets go with Dick right there to fall with him.

“Take your top off for me, and then turn over,” Dick commands, stripping down to his underwear and leaving his suit pooled on the floor. Jason has no problem following his first order, tugging his tank top up over his head, and he’s about to drop it to the ground, but then the second part of Dick’s sentence seems to register in his mind, and he freezes, crumpling the material in his fist. 

“Why?”

“Because I asked you to, that’s why,” Dick responds, and is immediately fascinated by the flush that rises to Jason’s face, creeping down his neck and chest. It’s almost straight away that his eyes fall to the tattoo on Jason’s left pec.

It’s a beautiful thing, all dark lines and spirals on Jason’s pale skin. 

“Trust me, Jay.”

Dick just wants Jason to trust him, like he seemed to have done back when he first told Dick about his tattoo. It’s the name Catherine inked in elegant cursive writing, nestled into the single fallen petal of a detailed red rose. 

“My mom, she was one of the few people in my past life who I know _genuinely_ loved me for me, and I don’t want to ever forget her, I wanna keep her close to my heart,” Dick remembers Jason explaining to him as he wistfully traced the ink of his mother’s name.

”And the rose... well,” Jason had continued, a slightly sheepish smile on his face. Dick had wanted to kiss him so bad at the time. “It was her favourite flower.”

“ _Dick_.”

Jason sounds annoyed, like he’s been repeating Dick’s name several times for the past minute, and when Dick looks back up, he sees an irritated frown on Jason’s face before he rolls over onto his stomach, shoving his arms underneath one of the pillows and burying his face in it.

Dick blinks at his back for a moment, taking in the muscled expanse of his shoulders and the numerous scars before turning to his bedside table and picking up a bottle, unscrewing the lid to pour out some of the liquid into his waiting hand. 

Then he sets the bottle back down and carefully straddles Jason’s waist, rubbing his hands together before placing them down on Jason’s shoulders, waiting for Jason to relax. 

Of course, Jason is, well, _Jason_ , so he doesn’t relax, but just tenses up even more. “What are you doing? What’s on your hands?”

“Massage oil.”

”What are you _doing?_ ” Jason repeats. 

“Massaging you. I would’ve thought that was pretty self explanatory, Jason,” Dick says, watching as Jason turns his head just enough for him to see one narrowed eye glinting at him from the pillow. 

“I’m not an _idiot_ ,” Jason spits at him, mouth curling into a snarl. 

“I never said or implied that you were,” Dick replies calmly. This is something he’s all too familiar with — Jason getting all defensive and thinking for some reason that Dick is of the opinion that Jason is inferior to him in every way, which really couldn’t be further from the truth. 

“I know how smart you are, Jay. You’re one of the most intelligent people I know.”

Jason’s mouth audibly snaps shut, and he bares his teeth in a sneer at Dick before turning back to the pillow, but Dick can still see the tips of his ears burning bright red.

Dick loves praising Jason to see just how bright his blush can get, but it saddens him every single time he does so to see how difficult it is for Jason to take a genuine compliment. 

“I’m going to massage you now, but your back is a bundle of knots — probably your neck too because of the helmet — so it’ll hurt.” Dick leans in and kisses the back of Jason’s neck, followed by the tip of his ear, which is still a little pink. “If you can handle it, try and breathe through the pain, but if not, you have your safe word, so let me know. I don’t want you hurting yourself just to please me. Other than that, no talking.”

“I’m not a _baby_. I can take it. And I don’t do this for you. It’s for _me_ , so don’t go assuming shit that you know isn’t true.” 

“ _Jason_.” 

Jason inhales sharply, his shoulders stiffening under Dick’s hands before he exhales slowly, turning his face so that his cheek is pressed to the pillow, fingers curled around the edges of it. His eyes are closed now, thick lashes casting shadows on his pink cheeks, and he’s scowling. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, voice a little muffled, and Dick smiles at him, thumbing at the space between Jason’s eyebrows until he stops scowling and blinks up at Dick.

“It’s okay. Can I?”

“Yeah. Do you need me to sit up or —”

“No. You’re good,” Dick interrupts him. “Just —”

He rubs his hands down the length of Jason’s back to get rid of the oil on them before grabbing another pillow and placing it beside him. Then Dick takes hold of Jason’s hips and pulls them up a little, just enough to slip the pillow underneath them. 

“There we go,” Dick says, leaning forward to kiss the back of Jason’s head. “You’re perfect.”

Jason shivers, but says nothing as he closes his eyes again and tries to relax the muscles in his shoulders and back.

Dick doesn’t say anything either, just tries not to smirk when he grinds the heel of his palms into Jason’s shoulders, firmly rubbing his thumbs in circles on the back of Jason’s neck, and Jason can’t seem to contain himself, groaning lowly before cutting himself off by biting his lip. 

“No talking,” Dick reminds him as he shifts to brush his lips against Jason’s ear, grazing Jason's skin with his teeth. “But you can make as much noise as you want.” 

Dick reaches his hand around Jason’s shoulders and carefully eases his lower lip out from between his teeth. “Don’t hide from me. Wanna hear you.”

Jason shudders underneath him, hips rolling against the bed once before he settles, lips parting and then sealing around two of Dick’s fingers. Dick is _unbearably_ hard in his briefs, but he’s not going to start anything until Jason’s melting into the bed after his massage. 

He swallows thickly and carefully pulls his fingers out of Jason’s mouth, caressing Jason’s cheek with his knuckles before starting to massage him again, rubbing firmly at the small of his back. This is apparently what causes Jason to finally relax, tension disappearing completely from his body to leave him soft and pliant. 

“Can I take these off?” Dick asks, fingers curling over the waistband of Jason’s sweatpants. Jason just hums, seemingly content as he tilts his hips upwards so that Dick can tug them down over the swell of his ass and past his surprisingly dainty ankles, moving back and dropping them on the floor.

Then he crawls back up and drizzles the oil over the back of Jason’s thighs, trying his best to avoid staring at Jason’s shapely ass. He has to internally reprimand himself when his mind automatically follows the train of thought which leads him to wonder if the massage oil would be enough to slick his fingers up with before sliding them into Jason. 

It’s not too long after that he’s rubbed oil into Jason’s thighs and feet, feeling tortured as he’d had to listen to the sound of Jason’s breathy little moans, muffled by the pillow. His mouth feels dry, throat tight, arousal curling low in his gut. 

Dick ends up kissing his way back up Jason’s legs until he reaches the little crease where Jason’s thighs meet the curve of his ass. “On your back for me, gorgeous,” he murmurs into Jason’s skin, a rare patch of it which is smooth and free of any scars.

Jason stays still, and for a moment, Dick thinks he’s not going to move, that he’s already dropped out of his headspace where he feels safe and at ease. But then Jason flips over onto his back, legs spreading wide open enough for Dick to settle comfortably between them. 

His cheeks are flushed pink, and his lower lip is red and a little swollen, no doubt from Jason chewing on it to try and keep the sounds coming from his mouth at bay. When he notices the way Dick is staring hungrily at his mouth, Jason licks his lips and swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, and his cock twitches, smearing precome over his belly. 

He’s _beautiful_. 

Dick can’t help himself, has to lean up and kiss Jason until his mouth is sore, until his tongue starts to feel numb from Jason sucking on it, until Jason’s nails are digging into his shoulders and he’s moaning into Dick’s mouth, rutting against his stomach.

“God, Jay,” he breathes, smoothing his hands over Jason’s thighs as he kisses his way down Jason’s neck. “You’re so perfect,” Dick murmurs into the sensitive skin of his throat as he reaches for the bottle of lube, snicking it open and drizzling some onto his fingers.

“Shut up,” Jason whispers shakily, biting back a hiss when Dick’s teeth close down around one of his nipples, but his back arches, curving his chest closer to Dick’s mouth, and he brings his legs up to hook his ankles over the small of Dick’s back. 

“Baby. Can I fuck you?” He asks as he brings his lube-slick fingers down between Jason’s legs to tease at the soft skin just behind his balls, circling his hole. 

“Not your fucking _baby_ , just get on with it,” Jason tries to snarl, but his breath hitches and his eyes flutter closed as his mouth falls open when Dick pushes just hard enough for one of his fingers to sink in up to the first knuckle. 

“You take me so well, sweetheart,” Dick coos as he works Jason open with a second finger, followed by a third. Jason is slowly relaxing around his fingers, but he’s still holding back his noises, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he flushes bright red, glaring at Dick. 

Dick isn’t sure which embarrasses Jason more — the praise or the pet names. Either way, it’s _precious_. 

Dick leans in to kiss the frustrated look off his pink face, and Jason surges up against him to groan lowly into his mouth, legs tightening around Dick’s waist. He tries to multitask, still kissing Jason as he holds himself up with one hand and uses the other to tug his briefs down over his hips, shimmying out of them and kicking them off when they pool at his ankles. 

“Come _on_ , Dick, just — _ngh_ , fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” Jason growls, but it turns into a cut off moan as Dick pushes his thighs back against his chest and nudges the head of his lubed up cock against Jason’s slick hole, pressing into him in one smooth thrust. 

Dick just stays there for a moment, balls deep in Jason’s ass as he leans over him on his elbows, arms shaking as he takes in Jason’s features, their noses almost touching. Jason’s hands come up to grip onto his biceps, and when he opens his eyes, they’re so _dark_ , irises a thin ring of blue-green around his dilated pupils. 

“For fuck’s sake, Dick, _move_ ,” Jason whispers, fingers curling into Dick’s hair as he tilts his head back a little and bites his lip, prompting Dick to kiss him again, licking into his mouth and tasting cigarettes from Jason’s usual post-patrol smoke. 

Dick draws his hips back and swallows the soft _fuck_ Jason lets out when Dick slowly thrusts back into him, sucking on his bottom lip. Jason wraps his arms around Dick’s neck and his hand tightens in Dick’s hair, nails cutting into his shoulders. 

He’s so damn _tight_ around Dick’s cock that it’s almost _painful_ when his ass clenches down, it’s almost _difficult_ for Dick to be able to urge himself to pull back and then fuck into him when all he really wants to do is stay buried in the searing heat of Jason’s body.

Dick is kissing Jason’s neck, mouthing over his Adam’s apple when Jason’s legs wrap firmly around his waist and he’s toppled over onto his back. He slips out of Jason, who straddles his waist and sways his ass back and forth over Dick’s crotch like the perfect little _tease_ he is until Dick’s cock is nestled nicely between his cheeks, slipping and sliding over his smooth skin, flared head catching on the rim of Jason’s hole.

“Too slow,” Jason breathes hotly against his cheek, baring his teeth in a vicious little smirk as he reaches behind himself to line them up, still fucking teasing as he taps the head of Dick’s cock against his slick, fluttering hole. 

“ _Jason_ ,” Dick growls impatiently, fingers digging into his hips, and Jason shudders _beautifully_ in response, mouth pink and swollen, shiny with spit from their shared kisses as it falls open when he finally lifts up and sinks down onto Dick’s cock, moaning like he’s being split in half.

“You should know by now — _fuck_ , you _asshole_ , I’m not going to be able to hide these,” Jason starts, voice breaking when Dick sits up a little to curl a hand into his hair and _yanks_ , baring his throat to Dick’s lips and teeth and tongue so he can suck ugly bruises into his skin, clustered together in a thin band around Jason’s neck, almost like a collar to stake Dick’s claim. 

“Should know what?” Dick murmurs into Jason’s shoulder, hissing softly when he starts to roll his hips. Jason stares down at him with those intense eyes, a tiny grin starting to form on his face as he presses his fingertips into the marks on his neck, making a small sound in the back of his throat. 

“That I’m not some innocent virgin, Dickie,” he says. His lopsided grin widens until Dick can see the sharp point of one of his canines. “I like it _hard_.” He slowly rises until the tip of Dick’s cock is barely inside him anymore, and then falls, clenching down _hard_ , strong thighs flexing under Dick’s hands. 

“And I like it _fast_.” 

Dick drops the hand in Jason’s hair to the back of his neck to pull him down into a kiss which is more _teeth_ than anything else, fierce and slick and hard and _biting_.

And Jason. Jason just _lets_ him, lets Dick fuck his tongue into his slack mouth, lets Dick bite at his mouth until it’s all puffy and pink, indents of his teeth cutting deep into Jason’s lips.

His hands are wandering — cupping Jason’s jaw, splaying out over his chest to trace the ink of his tattoo, rubbing and pinching at his nipples until they’re hard pink nubs under Dick’s fingertips, smoothing down over his flat stomach to curl around his muscled thighs and _squeeze_ , fingers tracing the curve of Jason’s lower lip. 

Jason doesn’t disappoint with how reactive he is, hips bucking as he leans into Dick’s touch, sucking Dick’s thumb and fingers into his mouth with a broken little whimper as he clenches down around his cock. Dick groans, grabbing a handful of his ass and squeezing as he fucks up into him, drilling his cock into Jason’s prostate. 

He takes his spit-slick fingers out of Jason’s mouth and slides them down his back to his ass, tracing the rim of Jason’s stretched hole, stuffed to the brim with Dick’s cock. It takes Dick some time, but he manages to press two fingers in beside his cock, and shit, Jason is so unbelievably _tight_. 

Dick hears it when Jason’s breath catches as both fingers easily sink all the way in, and hooks his chin over Jason’s shoulder, spreading his cheeks even wider so that he can see _his_ fingers and _his_ cock splitting Jason open.

Jason whines desperately when Dick cracks a hand down onto his ass, and well, after finally hearing him let out all these sounds with no filter, Dick can’t _help_ but do it over and over again until his hand is sore, until Jason’s ass is hot to the touch, burning red and bruised all over. 

There are tears shining bright in Jason’s eyes when he cries out, voice hoarse and raspy as he suddenly comes untouched, spattering come all over his belly and scratching his nails down Dick’s back. It doesn’t take Dick too long to follow after him, cursing under his breath whilst he fucks up into Jason until he sees white, hips jerking as he comes inside Jason. 

They stay there for a moment, clutching at each other’s bodies, shaking, and then Jason starts to squirm, pushing at Dick’s chest. Dick presses a gentle kiss to Jason’s mouth before leaning back and wrapping his arms around him, letting Jason lift up off his softening cock with a squelching sound, and kisses his flushed face when he winces. 

He stops Jason with a hand on his hip though when he moves to crawl out of Dick’s lap. Jason looks down at him with soft, hazy eyes, and Dick swallows thickly before kissing his forehead and then moving out from underneath him.

“Hands and knees, baby,” he commands gently, and Jason doesn’t even think to question him and ask why. He’s pliant enough to blindly obey and lets Dick push down on the small of his back so that he’s face down, bright red ass up, forcing his back into a deep curve. 

“What’re you doin’, Dick?” Jason slurs, making a surprised sound when Dick’s hands slide over the curve of his ass to push his thighs further apart. Dick settles behind him, hands rubbing gentle circles over his hot skin before palming his ass and carefully pulling his cheeks apart. 

Jason whimpers at his touch, probably feeling incredibly exposed as Dick just _stares_ at his used hole, slick and shiny with come, _his_ come, running down the back of Jason’s leg. He can’t stop himself from leaning in and lapping up the trail of come, following it with his tongue before sinking his teeth into Jason’s inner thigh. 

Jason sounds like he’s being _strangled_ , hips bucking as he twitches when Dick doesn’t let up on his thigh, but just keeps his teeth buried in Jason’s skin. He manages to get a gasp out of Jason when he finally pulls back to admire the bloodless curve of the shape of his teeth in Jason’s thigh, dimpling deep into his flesh. 

He traces his thumb reverently over it before moving to do the same to Jason’s other leg, marking up the back of his thighs with his teeth until Jason’s shaking like a leaf, gasping wetly. 

Dick’s cock is plumping up against his stomach, and when he reaches a hand around to Jason’s front, kissing his way back up Jason’s thighs, he finds that Jason is already there, hot and hard and heavy in his hand. Jason’s knees buckle when Dick squeezes the base of his cock, the only thing keeping him from slumping down into the bed being Dick’s hands on him. 

Dick decides to have mercy on him and brings his hand back around to hold onto Jason’s thighs, getting a good grip on them before leaning down to bite right into the meat of Jason’s ass. Jason tenses up then _keens_ loudly as he pushes back against Dick’s mouth for more.

“Good?” Dick asks, pulling back to kiss the dip in Jason’s spine as he rubs a gentle hand up the back of Jason’s trembling thigh. Jason’s face is buried in the pillows at the head of the bed, so when he turns to look back, Dick can see that Jason’s face is screwed up and wet with tears. 

“ _Green_ ,” Jason chokes out, and satisfied with the confirmation that he can go ahead, Dick leans in again to suck a mouthful of hot, swollen flesh into his mouth and sinks his teeth in deep, laving his tongue over it before moving back to look at the blossoming bruise.

He does it again and again, all over Jason’s ass until he’s crying into his pillow, and he tastes so _good_ , hot and salty with sweat, almost a little metallic where Dick bites down into the handprints on his ass, inching inwards, closer to his crack until Dick can’t take it anymore, thumbing his cheeks apart and pressing his mouth to Jason’s hole, _sucking_. 

Jason freezes and then whines, high and reedy in the back of his throat as he tries to crawl away, but Dick loops an arm around his thighs, keeping him still as he groans into Jason’s skin at the _taste_ of him, raw and dark and heady, all musk and spice and the slightly bitter tang of his own come and it’s so _perfect_.

”Hurts,” Jason whimpers, sniffling as his arms suddenly give out and he’s left slumping into the mattress, ass in the air. 

Dick hears him and forces himself to move away and kiss the bottom of Jason’s back. “You need me to stop?” He asks, stroking Jason’s thigh. 

“ _No_ ,” he sobs, voice breaking as he reaches back and fists a hand in Dick’s hair to keep him in place, like he thinks Dick is _willingly_ going to stop eating him out. “Hurts. But I _like_ it. Want you to hurt me.” 

Dick’s brain shuts down. He’s pretty sure he’s just moving on raw animal instincts when he catches Jason’s wrist to kiss his knuckles and then buries his face in Jason’s ass, drooling into his crack and sloppily eating him out with spit running down his chin until his jaw starts to _ache_ , and he can’t get enough of it. 

He has to stop Jason when he reaches for his cock, smacking his hand away and then tugging it behind his back when he does it again, pinning Jason’s wrist to his back. 

“Please,” Jason begs, voice wavering and thick with tears. 

“No,” Dick rasps, and his voice is so much deeper than usual, a little gravelly too. “Want you to come from my tongue in your ass, not your hand on your cock.” And then Dick is wrestling Jason’s other hand behind his back, holding his wrists firmly in one of his own hands as he uses the other to rub at Jason’s raw, spit-slick hole, his thumb sinking all the way in. 

Jason twists his wrists in Dick’s grip, clenching almost hungrily around his thumb with a breathy little whine, and then he jolts, practically _wailing_ when Dick nips at his ass again and then licks around his thumb. 

“Do I need to tie you up or are you going to stop being a brat and start listening to me?” Jason shakes his head into the pillow, mussing up his hair as he chokes on his own tears and forces himself to stop struggling.

“There we go,” Dick says, voice softening. “You’re so _good_ , you know that, Jay?” He reaches forward and barely grazes his fingers against the underside of Jason’s cock, but it gets him to cry out as Dick licks into him again. “Such a good boy for me. I could do _anything_ to you, and you’d just let me, wouldn’t you?”

He’s not expecting it when Jason suddenly jerks against him, hole spasming against his mouth and tightening around his thumb and screaming himself hoarse as he comes, shooting messily into Dick’s hand and spurting come everywhere. 

His shoulders are shaking when he’s done, and Dick has to hook an arm around his waist to stop Jason from flopping down onto the wet spot. Jason’s sobbing into his pillow, and Dick’s heart is in his throat as Jason suddenly grabs his hand and messily laps up his own come, sucking each of Dick’s fingers into his mouth to clean them before clutching at Dick’s arm, still draped over his body. 

Dick carefully manoeuvres the two of them so that they’re lying on their sides, away from the wet spot, facing each other. He strokes Jason’s hair as he cries into his shoulder, rubbing a hand up and down his back as he murmurs praises into Jason’s temple. 

“You were _perfect,_ Jay,” Dick states truthfully as he kisses Jason’s forehead and eyelids and cheeks and nose and mouth, soft, chaste kisses. “So good for me. So beautiful, baby.” 

Dick waits until Jason’s breathing is steady again to twist around and reach into the bottom of his bedside cabinet for a water bottle, unscrewing the lid before holding it up to Jason’s mouth, encouraging him to take small sips of the water until he shakes his head and pushes it away. 

“All good?” Dick asks, still rubbing Jason’s back. “I didn’t push you too far, did I?”

Jason’s quiet for a while before answering. “No.” God, his voice is shot to hell, like he’s had his throat fucked raw. “Liked all of it.” 

Then he shifts against Dick, thigh rubbing up against Dick’s cock, which is still _throbbing_ , and makes a small sound. “You’re still hard. You don’t want me to do anything?” 

“No, it’ll go down sooner or later. All I want you to do is rest for a little while.”

”Can suck you if you want,” Jason suggests, eyes closed, but there’s a small smirk on his face when Dick’s cock twitches against his leg at the mere thought. 

Jason’s both really good at oral, and really enthusiastic about it, which makes getting a blowjob from him feel like heaven, and he’s a sight to be seen when he’s on his knees, eyes watering, cheeks hollowed and puffy pink mouth stretched thinly around Dick’s cock, but —

“Nope,” Dick insists, pulling Jason closer. “I’m happy like this.” 

There’s a put out huff of air against his neck, but he can feel Jason’s mouth turn up into a smile against his skin. “You’re no fun, you big spoilsport.” 

Jason looks up with a lazy, quizzical little smile on his face when Dick doesn’t say anything. There are still tears clinging to his thick lashes, eyes red and watery, and his face is wet and streaked with tear tracks, but he’s still one of the most beautiful things Dick has ever seen. 

Dick raises a hand to cup his cheek, and Jason leans into it with a soft sigh, eyes fluttering closed. _I adore you,_ Dick thinks to himself as he caresses Jason’s flushed cheekbone with his thumb. _So very much._

He holds Jason even tighter, and doesn’t think about how Jason will be leaving any minute now, how he’ll untangle himself from Dick’s arms and methodically put back on every piece of clothing like a soldier, and then leave through the window without saying goodbye. 

Dick doesn’t think about how the next time they see each other, it’ll probably be on patrol, and Jason will be closed off and cold and snarky, nothing like how he is now, warm and open and vulnerable and trusting. 

Nor does he think about the fact that their next conversation will probably be a shouting match as they disagree over how to punish criminals, the shadow of Bruce hanging over them like it always does. 

He doesn’t think about how Jason hates him while Dick treasures him, cherishes the short time they have together in bed, both the sex and everything that comes after it. Doesn’t think about how guarded Jason’s heart is, and how Jason has so easily managed to carve a space for himself in Dick’s heart. 

No, instead Dick breathes in the scent of his fruity shampoo in Jason’s hair and settles for this, this beautiful time where they’re both sated and sticky and _smiling_ , and he thinks that for now, it is enough. 

It _has_ to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i live off comments and kudos and any interaction between you and me, or between you guys about this, so please provide me with sustenance :)


End file.
